staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Września 2011
TVP 1 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 05:50 Codzienne przypadki wesołej gromadki - I nie było już nikogo, odc. 10 (And Then There Were None); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Tropiciele zagadek - Tajemnica nielubianej pizzerii, odc. 22 (The Mystery of the Unpopular Pizzeria); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Marta mówi! - Marta kradnie tort, odc. 3 (Martha takes the cake); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja sobota - 9.03, 9.12; Wiadomości: 9.00, 10.00; Pogoda: 9.07, 10.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Orlik w grze; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Złota rączka - Wyjątkowe święta, odc. 13 (A very handy holiday); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Czarodzieje z Waverly Place - Pierwszy pocałunek, odc. 3 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Dzwoneczek i zaginiony skarb (Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Klay Hall; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Jak to działa? odc. 2; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Drugie życie mojego męża (My Husband's Double Life) - txt - str.777; dramat kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:ALAN METZGER; wyk.:Margaret Colin, Jay O. Sanders, Aaron Ashmore; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 2/13 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 32. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2011; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; #################################################################### 16:50 Pogodni - odc. 49; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Rezydencja - odc. 3 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Rezydencja - odc. 4 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Rezydencja - odc. 5 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Księżycowy Miś - Marchewkowa nagroda, odc. 8 (Prize Carrot); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Armagedon (Armageddon) - txt - str.777; film katastroficzny kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Michael Bay; wyk.:Bruce Willis, Ben Affleck, Liv Tyler, Billy Bob Thornton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Pogodni - odc. 50; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Męska rzecz... - Snajper (Sniper); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Luis Llosa; wyk.:Tom Berenger, Billy Zane, J.T Walsh; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Kino nocnych marków - Tornado w Nowym Jorku (NYC: Tornado Terror); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Tibor Takacs; wyk.:Sebastian Spence, Nicole DeBoer, Jerry Wasserman; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Kino nocnych marków - Glee - odc. 2 (Showmance); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Sierociniec dla Orangutanów seria II - odc. 3 / 10 (Orangutan diary - ep. 3 / 10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:10 Niezwykłe zwierzęta - Delfin, który widzi dźwiękami - odc. 4 / 10 (Extraordinary animals - seria 2 - ep. 4 / 10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Niezwykłe zwierzęta - Najdzielniejszy koń - odc. 5 / 10 (Extraordinary animals - seria 2 - ep. 5 / 10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Familijna Dwójka - Eliasz - odc. 12 Wielki wyścig łodzi (Elias ep. Batracet); serial animowany kraj prod.Norwegia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Familijna Dwójka - Eliasz - odc. 13 Dziadek we mgle (Elias ep. Siarke i taka); serial animowany kraj prod.Norwegia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Familijna Dwójka - Mikołajek - odc. 29 Lornetka (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Les jumelles); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Pankot i Kotpan przedstawiają: "Towarzystwo Pana Brzechwy" (J. Brzechwa); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 615 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 616 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 5; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 6; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 7; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 8; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (25) gość: Andrzej Grabowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1883; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 29 "Dzień ojca"; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (67); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Oni zrywali Żelazną Kurtynę - Rumunia. Człowiek, który oskarżał Ceausescu (The iron curtain tearing down. Rumänien Der Ankläger Ceauescus); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Pogodni - odc. 49; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 14; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 14; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Górny Śląsk; widowisko muzyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Lubelszczyzna; widowisko muzyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Kino relaks - Oświadczyny po irlandzku (Leap Year); komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Irlandia, USA (2010); reż.:Anand Tucker; wyk.:Amy Adams, Matthew Goode, Adam Scott, John Lithgow; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Pogodni - odc. 50; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Klasyka Polskiego Kabaretu - Piwnica pod Baranami - koncert jubileuszowy (2); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Dave (Dave); komedia kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Ivan Reitman; wyk.:Kevin Kline, Sigourney Weaver, Frank Langella, Ben Kinsley; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Bestia (Belly of the Beast); film akcji kraj prod.Kanada, Hongkong, Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:Ching Siu Tung; wyk.:Steven Seagal, Sarah Malakul Lane, Tom Wu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:11 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:51 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 07:53 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 07:56 Był taki dzień - 17 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:59 Qltura; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:36 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Nie zaśmiecaj swojego sumienia odc. 6 - Góry śmieci; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:56 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:15 Infonuta; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:38 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:43 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:53 Pogodni - odc. 48; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Nie zaśmiecaj swojego sumienia odc. 7 - Podsumowanie; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Tu kultura - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 34 (odc. 34); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Zdrowie na talerzu - wieprzowina - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Debata po europejsku; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:44 Pogodni - odc. 50; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:02 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:08 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:10 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:24 Magazyn nieruchomości - M2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:36 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:43 Reportaż z koncertu Kres Kresów; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:13 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:38 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:42 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:52 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:59 Saga rodów - Ród Odrowąż Pieniązków; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:21 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 19:24 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Mówisz Mosz - odc. 3; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:31 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:59 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:02 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:08 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:09 Był taki dzień - 17 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:22 9/11: Ostatnie rozmowy z wież (9/11: Phone Calls From the Towers); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:James Kent; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:48 Bogowie sierpa i młota (Bogowie sierpa i młota); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2001); reż.:Jurij Chaszczewadzkij; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:52 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:18 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:44 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:18 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:29 Jej sukces - Odc. 38 - Garncarka; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Tu kultura - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:06 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:33 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Mówisz Mosz - odc. 3; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:24 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:37 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:04 Debata po europejsku; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:28 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 34 (odc. 34); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:39 Zdrowie na talerzu - wieprzowina - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:15 Przygody Animków (92) - serial animowany 7:45 Przygody Animków (93) - serial animowany 8:15 Pies Huckleberry (14) - serial animowany 8:25 Pies Huckleberry (15) - serial animowany 8:35 Pies Huckleberry (16) - serial animowany 8:45 Pinky i Mózg (30) - serial animowany 9:15 Nowe przygody Scooby'ego (3) - serial animowany 9:45 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów - magazyn piłkarski 10:15 Ewa gotuje (135) - magazyn kulinarny 10:45 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (2) - program rozrywkowy 12:45 Do diabła z miłością - komedia romantyczna, USA/Niemcy 2003 14:50 Się kręci - magazyn kulturalny 15:50 Horton słyszy Ktosia! - film animowany, USA 2008 17:45 Kabareton 2011 (3) - program rozrywkowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Daleko od noszy - szpital futpolowy (38) - serial komediowy 20:00 Diabeł ubiera się u Prady - komediodramat, USA 2006 22:15 Hot Shots! - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1991 0:00 Orły w akcji - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1998 2:00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 3:00 Zza kamery... (42) - magazyn filmowy 3:15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 4:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 5:40 Uwaga! 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1470 11:20 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1471 11:45 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1472 12:15 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1473 12:35 Układ warszawski Odcinek: 2 13:35 Ugotowani Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 14:35 Top Model Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 15:40 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 124 16:10 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 125 16:40 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 126 17:10 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 127 17:35 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 128 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 4 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Mam talent Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 21:40 Step Up: Taniec zmysłów 23:45 Gatunek 1:55 Uwaga! 2:10 Arkana magii 3:30 Nic straconego TV 4 5:20 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 5:30 To był dzień - program informacyjny 6:25 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 7:00 Digimon (3) - serial animowany 7:30 Digimon (4) - serial animowany 8:00 Ryzykanci 3 (5/15) - reality show 9:00 Różowa Pantera (19) - serial animowany 9:30 Różowa Pantera (20) - serial animowany 10:00 Różowa Pantera (21) - serial animowany 10:30 Różowa Pantera (22) - serial animowany 11:00 Galileo (232) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna (302) - talk-show 13:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:30 Ryzykanci 3 (6/15) - reality show 14:30 Lenny - cudowny pies - film familijny, USA 2004 16:10 Dzieci natury (5) - serial przyrodniczy 16:50 Psy - zmiana pana (2) - reality show 17:50 102 minuty, które zmieniły Amerykę - film dokumentalny, USA 19:00 Galileo (234) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Cała prawda - thriller, Kanada 2001 22:05 Kroniki facetów z klasą: Kroniki Andrzeja Grabowskiego z Alwernii (2/4) - program rozrywkowy 23:05 Sporty walki: Bellator Fighting Championships 1:00 Potrójna gra - thriller, USA/Wielka Brytania 1995 2:55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 3:10 To był dzień - program informacyjny 4:00 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 4:25 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 MdM (14) - program rozrywkowy 6:45 Dom: Zapomnij o mnie (2) - serial obyczajowy 8:30 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli (3) - serial przyrodniczy 9:30 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata (2) - serial przyrodniczy 10:30 Pixie i Dixie (1-3) - serial animowany 11:00 Barbie Mariposa - film animowany, USA 2008 12:40 Krasnoludki i Trolle - film animowany, Szwecja 2008 14:15 Piekielna jedenastka - film familijny, Niemcy 2010 16:30 Robinson Crusoe (1/2) - dramat przygodowy, Francja/Kanada/Wielka Brytania 2003 18:30 Tom i Jerry (42-44) - serial animowany 19:00 Timon i Pumba (9) - serial animowany 19:30 Chip i Dale Brygada RR (9) - serial animowany 20:00 Atak Tryfidów (2-ost.) - film SF, Wielka Brytania/Kanada 2009 22:00 Miami Medical (2) - serial obyczajowy 23:00 Wyścig z czasem (2) - serial sensacyjny 0:00 Ekstradycja (3) - serial sensacyjny 1:00 Ekstradycja (4) - serial sensacyjny 2:00 Zobacz to! - programy powtórkowe 5:30 Telemarket TVN 7 5:25 We dwoje 6:35 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 8 7:10 Mango - Telezakupy 9:15 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 6 10:10 Teoria wielkiego podrywu Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 3 10:40 Teoria wielkiego podrywu Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 3 11:10 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? Odcinek: 9 11:35 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? Odcinek: 10 12:05 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? Odcinek: 11 12:35 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? Odcinek: 12 13:00 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? Odcinek: 13 13:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? Odcinek: 14 14:00 Columbo Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 5 15:30 Niania Odcinek: 60 Sezon: 5 16:00 Niania Odcinek: 61 Sezon: 5 16:35 Bez śladu Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 5 17:35 Uczciwy przekręt Odcinek: 2 18:30 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 7 19:30 Potem przyszła miłość 21:30 Wielka wyprawa 23:30 Godziny szczytu 1:30 Arkana magii 3:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:10 Powrót Arabeli - odc. 23/26 - Walka o Pultanellę (odc. 23/26 - Zapas o Pultanelu); serial kraj prod.CZECHY (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Powrót Arabeli - odc. 24/26 - Zmiana kierunku lotu (odc. 24/26 - Vylet nekam jinam (w wideotece: WYCIECZKA W NIEZNANE)); serial kraj prod.CZECHY (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Antonin Dvorak. Serenada E - dur op. 22; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:10 Dokument tygodnia - Komiksy idą na wojnę (Comic Books go to War); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2009); reż.:Mark Daniels; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Plan dziewięć z kosmosu (Plan 9 from Outer Space); film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1959); reż.:Edward D. Wood Jr; wyk.:Tom Keene, Bela Lugosi, Tor Johnson; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Parę osób, mały czas - txt - str.777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Andrzej Hudziak, Igor Przegrodzki, Monika Obara, Arkadiusz Detmer, Krystyna Tkacz, Elżbieta Kępińska, Witold Skaruch, Zdzisław Wardejn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kino krótkich filmów - Serca dwa; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Anna Kuśmierczyk; wyk.:Mirosław Kaszewski, Zdzisław Łukasik, Edyta Kondziorska, Józefa Kogut; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Projekt Grechuta - Kultura Przede Wszystkim. (2); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Obcy VI; film TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Porozmawiajmy o Miłoszu - Wielkie Księstwo Poezji; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Forum Kultury regionu Warmii i Mazur; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 90, cz.1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Sonda; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 90, cz.2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Praca. Technika - Z papieru i tektury; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 90, cz.3; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 19/20 - Wodociąg; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 90, cz.4; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Awatar, czyli zamiana dusz; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1964); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Wanda Koczeska, Jan Machulski, Henryk Boukołowski, Gustaw Holoubek, Kazimierz Rudzki, Krzysztof Litwin, Lucjan Zitrig, Ryszard Kotys, Stefania Kołodziejczyk, Inni Broński Bronisław i; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Teraz animacje! - Kto by pomyślał?; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Ewa Borysewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Teraz animacje! - Wyspa gibonów; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Małgorzta Bosek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:40 Teraz animacje! - Poza starością; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Grzegorz Wacławek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 C. R. A. Z. Y (C. R. A. Z. Y); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Kanada (2005); reż.:Jean-Marc Vallee; wyk.:Michel Cote, Marc-Andre Grondin, Danielle Proulx, Francis Ducharme; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:05 Legendy Jazzu - Jazz współczesny - George Duke, Lee Ritenour, Marcus Miller (Contemporary Jazz - George Duke, Lee Ritenour, Marcus Miller); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Legendy Jazzu - Saksofoniści altowi - Phil Woods, David Sanborn (The Altos - Phil Woods, David Sanborn); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Kino nocne - Małe sekrety (Wylet); film obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY, Słowacja (2002); reż.:Alice Nellis; wyk.:Iva Janzurova, Theodora Remundova, Igor Bares, Nada Kostrova; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Z archiwum Warszawskiej Jesieni - Festiwal Muzyki Współczesnej Warszawska Jesień 2006 - Pierre Boulez "Dérive 2"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Z archiwum Warszawskiej Jesieni - Witold Lutosławski - Paroles tisses na tenor i orkiestrę kameralną; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 17.09.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 42; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Ex Libris - 57; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o mrówce: samotność w tłumie - txt - str.777; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Wszystkie pieniądze świata - odc. 4/4 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 W morzu tajemnic - Gorączka złota; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Na życzenie Widzów - Po co nam to było - Piosenka ci nie da zapomnieć - Irena Jarocka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Zapomniana flotylla; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Jeniec Europy; dramat historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Jerzy Kawalerowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 42; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Ex Libris - 57; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Komunikaty Wojenne - Komunikaty wojenne 19; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Polska i świat w reportażu - Nieznany dyjabeł literatury polskiej (Nieznany dyjabeł literatury polskiej) kraj prod.Szwecja (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Architektura rzeki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Michał Strogow, kurier carski - odc. 1 (Michele Strogoff, il corriere dello Zar); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Włochy (1999); reż.:Fabrizio Costa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Tiesa znaczy prawda; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 17.09.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 17 września - Dzieci Syberii; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 42; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:25 Kleeberg odszedł... kleberczycy zostali; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mirosław Gronowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Cios w plecy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Nieznana Białoruś. - Linia Stalina. Honor czy hańba; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Nieznana Białoruś. - Warhany; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Dziennik telewizyjny - 17.09.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 256* Don Dionizy Corleone; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 257* Jasnowidz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 258* Sam nie wiem; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 259* Będzie dziedzic; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 260* Powrót bohatera; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o mrówce: samotność w tłumie - txt - str.777; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 3/13 - Olaf, Blondi i Myszka - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 3/18* - Ściśle tajne; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Wyjazd służbowy; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1975); reż.:Jerzy Andrzej Piotrowski; wyk.:Jerzy Kamas, Ewa Wiśniewska, Ferdynand Matysik, Hanna Stankówna, Marek Piwowski, Jolanta Lothe, Maciej Rayzacher, Kazimierz Kaczor; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 13:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 446 - Czas rozliczeń; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 41 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 46. KFPP Opole 2009 - Gwiazdorskie Towarzystwo Muzyczno - Wokalne; STEREO, 16:9 16:00 Kulturalni PL (54); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 M jak miłość - odc. 832; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez tańczącego świata; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jadwiga Żukowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:10 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Złote miasto Inków; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 1/13* - Powrót; serial TVP; reż.:Maciej Migas; wyk.:Jakub Wesołowski, Wojciech Zieliński, Tomasz Borkowski, Lesław Żurek, Michał Żurawski, Marek Bukowski, Eryk Lubos, Mirosław Baka, Marek Lewandowski, Marek Kalita; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 21:35 Kino Mistrzów - Tydzień z życia mężczyzny - txt - str.777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Gosia Dobrowolska, Danuta Szaflarska, Ewa Skibińska, Anna Samusionek, Krzysztof Stroiński, Jacek Romanowski, Małgorzata Drozd, Jacek Niesiołowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 32. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2011 - Od przedszkola do Lidzbarka; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; #################################################################### 00:05 Opole 2009 na bis; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 832; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Złote miasto Inków; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 41* - Sztormy emocjonalne; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 446 - Czas rozliczeń; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Zaraza; dramat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12